Sleepless in Westchester
by midnightsquire
Summary: What if Massie had never left for London over winter break - and stayed with the Lyonses for the rest of the semester as planned.. What will happen to the PC? Landon? And most of all, Massie's alpha status? Read and find out.
1. Fillet Up

Chapter 1

What would have happened if Massie had never left for London, and spent the semester with the Lyons, as promised.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these brand names or the Clique.

"Eh-Ma-GAWD!" Massie screamed. Todd was moving his all new responsibility toy- the Abbot Dog – around on the floor. And it was making her manicured hands shake with anger, the toy threatening to destroy the new white parquet she had ordered for Kuh-laire's bedroom . "Todd, I swear, if you don't turn that thing of right now I will-"

"Breakfast time! Judi called. Todd blew Massie a kiss and ran downstairs before Massie could yell at him. "I would have preferred London over this," she grumbled as she walked into the kitchen and saw full fat milk and Cocoa Puffs on the table. But she reminded herself that this was what she wanted. Who needed her parents, or her potentional British boyfriend-James? This is better, Massie comforted herself. No matter how much her shaky stomach didn't agree with her. If Massie had to survive one more game night with the Lyons or sleep in the smaller half of Kuh-laire's bedroom, she didn't know how much longer she would last.

"Good Morning!" Judi singsonged. Massie smiled in return, then held it until Judi turned away.

"Come on, Kuh-laire!" Massie whispered."We have to go pick up the PC."

"But I didn't get to eat yet!"

"Kuh-laire, are you a type of fish?"

"No."

"Then why do you need to be fillet up all the time? Come on, let's go."

"Fine. Just let me tell my dad we're ready."

"Um, Kuh-laire:I'm ready, you're not."

Claire looked down at her light brown turtleneck and boot cut jeans. Layne thought the outfit was great. But she knew better than to hope that Massie would agree with Layne. Claire looked like she was about to argue, but knew better and just sighed and smiled. Despite Massie's flaws, she was grateful the alpha could stay.

"OK, be right back," Claire said.

Massie sighed with relief that Claire obeyed. If her temporary I'm-poor slip affected her alpha status, she would never recover.

Massie looked down at her first day after winter break outfit and smiled. Her red Charlotte Ronson ruffle blouse, black cropped Miu Miu jacket, white Burberry hem mini, and black Choo boots were the perfect combo of fresh, ready, and cute. Now she just had to help poor Kuh-laire decide.


	2. Falling on Me

"OK, girls, we're walking to the beat of Let's Get This Party Started. Alicia, on my left." Alicia obediently sidestepped to Massie's side. "Dyl, on Alicia's right." Dylan obeyed.

"Kris by my other side, and Kuh-laire, you're on the end." As the girls assembled into a perfect line, Massie studied each one carefully.

"Dyl, dark wash True Religion jeans compliment your white DKNY ski blouse. 8.9."

"Why not higher?" Dylan pouted.

"Your eyeliner is smudged," Massie barked. "Next!"

"Leesh, 9.4. Your Ralph Lauren Blue Collar ruffle dress goes ah-mazing with your Ella Moss wedges." Alicia curtsied as Massie moved on.

"Kris, very believable," Massie smirked. Kristen looked confused. "That H&M top almost convinced me as a Trina Turk. But not quite. 8."

Dylan sympathetically patted Kristen's shoulder.

"Kuh-laire," Massie grinned. "Because all of the clothes you're wearing right now are mine, you look ah-mazing. 9.5." Claire smiled. Massie was in a good mood today.

"We're going in 3, 2…" the PC was back at OCD. As Massie sauntered in, with each of her girls on her left and right, she felt in control. Her bold red blouse had already gotten seven compliments. And this was just the morning stroll. Armed with her glossy new blowout, freshly manicured hands, and BFFs by her side, Massie knew that the PC would overcome everything. Even Kristen's new ah-nnoying soccer schedule. Or Alicia's sudden addiction to tap. Or Dylan with her new reality TV show- and Claire with the photography lessons with Cam, moving into her new house. And Massie-what did that leave her? She didn't know what was new with her. Her new Louis Vuitton burgundy leather clasp? No. Deep down, Massie knew Hermia was right-she couldn't stay in the past when all her friends were moving on. But Massie just shook her head and shrugged. After all, she was still in Westchester, right? She was with the PC, and Bean (thank gawd) and Landon, she thought as her new iPhone beeped. She smiled as she read his text.

**Landon: **Bark is so happy Bean gets to stay. J

Massie tapped the screen as she thought of a reply.

**Massie: **So is her owner. J

**Landon: **How does a pool date sound? Friday, my place. You can bring the other girls, I'll bring the guys.

The cursor blinked as Massie thought of a response. Eh-Ma-Gawd. Bikini planning was officially in the making. Miu Miu with a sarong? Or maybe more bold to match her new semester look- red? Striped? Just as Massie was about to respond, Kristen leaned in.

"Uh, Kris, do you have problem with balance?"

"No."

"Then why are you falling on me?" Massie said as she pushed Kristen off her shoulder.

"EhMaGawd!" Kristen whisper-yelled, loud enough for the rest of the PC to hear, shaking off Massie's recent diss."Landon just invited Massie and us to his pool on Saturday. With dates!"

"Ehma amazing!" Alicia grinned. "But tell him that I'm good, I'll bring Josh."

"OK," Massie managed, doing her best not to Lycra and to be more flexible. She couldn't force them to choose ninth grade crushes. She learned that the hard way.

"I'll bring Derrington," Dylan said, noticing Massie backing down to Alicia's request.

"Yeah, and I'll just have one of his guys," Kristen winked.

Massie didn't have to even look at Claire to know her answer. So it was settled. She looked down at the screen and saw that five minutes had passed since Landon sent the text. Perf. She was totally playing H2G.

**Massie: **Bean will bring her frilly bikini. J The girls want to bring their own dates, except for Kristen. Ah-pproved?

A response came almost instantly. The girls squealed and leaned over the screen.

**Landon: **Approved. I hope I'll see you in a bikini, too. ;)

"EhMaGawwwd!" Alicia screeched.

"Gawd, Leesh, opposite of keep screaming!" Massie whispered as Alicia attracted the attention of five onlookers envying their outfits. "They're going to think that we're screaming over a guy."

"But we are," Claire said, looking confused.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kuh-laire, but they don't know that," she said, exasperated.

"OK, by fourth period I will have a list ready for acceptable and unacceptable wears to the date. Any questions?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Good," Massie dismissed them. She was back on top. And she was unstoppable.


	3. Hanging Around Us

Oh, Gawd. This was sooo not happening. Apparently a group of brain dead girls forgot that the PC owned and claimed table number 18. The PC looked at Massie, searching for a lead to follow. Massie stalked over to the table, and glared at the girls until they turned. She recognized two of them-Kori and Strawberry, but she couldn't put her finger on the blonde.

"Um, are you guys piñatas?"

"No."

"Then why are you hanging around us? Scram." Massie hissed. She was being extra mean and she knew it, but the stress of planning for Friday was making her tear out her new extensions. Massie was about to sit down when suddenly, the blonde one, which Massie hated to admit, but was pretty, said something Massie was nawt prepared for.

"No."

"I don't think you have a choice," Massie smirked as she put down her Glaceau water bottle on the table. The rest of the PC shot the three other girls nasty looks as they put down their California rolls in their regular place.

"Um, we sat here first, so I think we do," The blond airhead was totally familiar. Who was she? Her piercing blue eyes struck Massie, and she knew Alicia realized it the same time she did.

"EhMaGawd!" Massie gasped. "Olivia Ryan?"

Everyone knew that when Olivia missed a semester, it was post-nose job. But this was major. The only thing Massie recognized about the petite blonde was her hair and eyes. Her mouth looked different, and her body looked more enhanced. Her ears made her look like Papa Smurf.

"Ehma-surgery," Massie coughed, and gave Olivia the look over once more. There was something else Massie didn't recognize-a certain new auora that carried-as much as Massie hated to admit-confidence. But she didn't let that shake her.

"Uh, Olivia, are you steak?"

"No."

"Good, cause you're not well done," Massie said. The PC, except for Claire and Alicia, who were looking at Olivia sympathetically, shared a round of high fives as Olivia burst into tears.

"Don't think this is over, Block," Kori hissed as she and Strawberry ran after Olivia to the bathroom.

"It pretty much is," Massie smirked as she sat down. The PC followed and did the same. As Massie was about to open her water, her iPhone beeped.

**Mom:** How's the cold WC? Me and daddy just finished unpacking.

**Massie: **It's OK. Getting settled back in OCD.

**Mom:** I was thinking…

**Mom: **We really do miss you here.

**Massie: **I know, mom, me too.

**Mom: **Which is why I was thinking…

**Mom: **We're bring Westchester to London!

**Massie**: Huh?

**Mom**: I talked with all the girls' moms. Except for , they're all letting the girls spend the school semester in London! They will stay at our house, and I agreed to pay for the expenses. Don't tell them yet, though, they don't know. Me and Daddy talked it over, and we thought that you deserve both family and friends, not only friends. If you want, you can choose five more people to bring along. Me and Daddy are going all out!  
**Massie: **Ehma-WHAT?!

But Massie didn't text that last part, instead, she screamed it out loud. "Shoot," she scolded herself as she looked at the four curious faces staring at her. "New Chanel Midnight polish," she covered, holding up her iPhone as if she had just discovered. The girls nodded and went back to their conversation of bikinis for Friday.

This was so amazing! She could finally have all of what she wanted to do and see in London-all the ah-dorable little burettes and café shops.

**Massie**: This is amazing! Thank you so much.

**Mom:** Anything for you, sweetie. Just don't tell them yet.

OK, it was decided. The PC and the Briarwood boys were going French- which five boys though? She mentally thought. Cam, definitely, Derrington…although awkward, yes. Plovert, aaand..Josh. Perf. And of course Landon. And fingers crossed, Mrs. Gregory would eventually give in to let Kristen go. She always did.

Now she just had to see if they wanted to go.


End file.
